Bodas negras
by Zafiro Black
Summary: Después de su muerte, he estado muerto en vida, pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas, necesito que el venga a mi lado o... yo ir al suyo


**Bodas Negras**

— ¿Te casas conmigo Naruto?

—Claro Sasuke, te amo… entonces, ¿estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte os separe?

—No, vamos a estar juntos para siempre, hasta la eternidad, más allá de la vida y la muerte. Te lo juro

**···**

_Oye la historia que contase un día_

_el viejo enterrador de la comarca_

_era un amante que por suerte impía_

_su dulce bien le arrebató la parca._

En el vestíbulo de una enorme casa, se encontraba un hombre poniéndose una capa oscura. Era joven, aunque su aspecto manifestaba lo contrario, estaba pálido y demacrado, haciéndolo parecer un muerto, sus ojos lucían apagados y tan cansados como si llorara todas las noches. No había comido ni dormido en semanas. Terminó de vestirse, tomó las llaves de una mesita cercana y estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas Sasuke?—preguntó una mujer de cabello rosa

—Al cementerio—respondió con parquedad abriendo la puerta

—No puedes seguir así—bramó la muchacha—casi no duermes y hace días que no comes nada, sí continúas así, también tú terminarás muerto.

El muchacho sonrió como si esa idea le hiciera ilusión y salió ignorando las peticiones de la chica.

_Todas las noches iba al cementerio_

_a visitar la tumba de su hermosa_

_la gente murmuraba con misterio_

_es un muerto escapado de la fosa._

Rodeó la enorme mansión en la que vivía hasta llegar a un cobertizo, entró y tomó una gran bolsa negra y pesada que llevó hasta su auto, abordándolo para partir a su destino…

Detuvo el vehículo en un terreno oscuro y lúgubre, bajó llevándose la enorme bolsa negra y una más pequeña de terciopelo rojo consigo.

Se entretuvo un rato paseándose por las tumbas al fin y al cabo estaba solo y no había quién lo molestara.

Se plantó frente a una tumba de mármol, blanca y que parecía muy reciente.

_"Juntos hasta la eternidad"_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_amado hijo y esposo_

_1984-2009_

Sasuke sonrió, abrió la enorme bolsa y sacó pico y pala.

—Estaremos juntos de nuevo—dijo antes de dar el primer golpe.

_En una noche hizo pedazos_

_el mármol de la tumba abandonada_

_cavó en la tierra y se llevó en sus brazos_

_al rígido esqueleto de la amada._

Después de un rato, del enorme hoyo que había cavado, extrajo un hermoso féretro negro y lustroso como el ópalo. Alegra, abrió el ataúd.

Dentro, reposaba el cadáver de un joven rubio, que a los ojos de Sasuke lucía conservado por completo, como si en lugar de muerto, estuviera tomando una larga siesta, su rostro seguía perfecto y su piel canela estaba aún fresca y suave. Aunque verdaderamente, el muerto presentaba el aspecto típico de un cuerpo que ya lleva enterrado más de una semana.

—Amor—exclamó el azabache al ver el rostro cadavérico y se apresuró a besarlo—te he extrañado tanto.

Lo sacó con sumo cuidado de la caja y lo colocó en el húmedo césped. Se recostó juntó a él y lo atrajo con cuidado hacia su cuerpo.

_Y allá en la oscuridad más que sombría_

_delirio fúnebre a la llama incierta_

_sentó a su lado la osamenta fría _

_y celebró sus bodas con la muerta._

— ¿Sabes?—susurró al oído del muerto—Sakura por fin se va a casar, se que te alegra la noticia porque es tu mejor amiga, y también tenía que decirte que Iruka y Kakashi se van a vivir juntos por fin. Ellos te extrañan. Todos te extrañan, pero no tanto como yo.

Volvió a besar el cuerpo inerte, en cuyos labios encontraba la paz que nada más le ofrecía.

_Ató con cinta los desnudos huesos_

_el yerto cráneo coronó de flores_

_la horrible boca la lleno de besos _

_y le contó sonriendo sus amores._

—Mira lo que te traje—le dijo, y de la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo sacó un par de anillos de oro—me hubiera gustado poder usarlos el día de nuestra boda.

Uno de los anillos lo colocó en uno de los dedos macabros del rubio, mientras que se las arreglaba para poner el otro en su propio dedo anular—Me siento tan mal Naruto—comentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cadáver—creó que nunca podré ser el mismo desde el día que deje que te fueras de mi lado y te vi morir en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada en l víspera de nuestra boda—sonrió con tristeza y le dio otro beso—pero esta vez va en serio, vamos a estar juntos por la eternidad. Me muero por alcanzarte.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y acurrucó el fúnebre cuerpo contra su palpitante pecho.

—Te amo Naruto—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de unirse al sueño eterno de su amante.

_Llevó a la novia al tálamo mullido _

_y se acostó junto a ella enamorado_

_y para siempre se quedó dormido_

_al rígido esqueleto abrazado._


End file.
